the cures of Halloween
by pandamaster97720
Summary: hey all of my fans and follower's this is treat for you on this Halloween day or night so the summery is a sprit was impression over 100 years ago and now it has risen to seek it revenge and only the chosen ones can stop it once and for all.


Vocab lesson 3 the curse of Halloween

**AN hey all of my fans this is a nice treat for you on this Halloween night so I hope you enjoy this.**

On one Halloween night everything was banal nothing out of the ordinary but this Halloween would be different for on this night the evil spirts of Halloween that was imprison over 100 years ago will rise and seek havoc on the world and only the chosen ones can stop them from taking over the world, and this were our story takes place in ancient China . Were our heroes Nick, Joe, Star, Andy, Christen, and Amber were the most unlikely to be heroes for no one believed in them to be able to do great things in life. This is where our story begins.

It was days before Halloween and stars parents are baroque their house and I mean it overboard with decorations and it was for a good cost for it was the 100th anniversary of an ancient spirt that was imprison over 100 years ago and according to legend on every 100 years after his imprison he would return to wreak havoc on those who imprison him by taking their souls to increase his power once his he is release he would act in a very bestial matter, and all in his way will be doom. "Come on mom that enough decorations, no need to go baroque." Star said in a very annoyed voice as her mom came down the latter as she told her daughter

"Ok my special star there is no need to be over dramatic." As the day went on she meet up with some of her friends and they were Nick, Joe, Andy, Christen, and Amber because they were getting ready for the Halloween party going to on Halloween night "I can't wait for the Halloween party." Said Amber in a much exited voice.

"Yeah I heard that it going to be the best one that we had in a long time." Joe said in a very happy tone as the rest of the gang agreed by saying "Yeah can't wait "

And "Yeah it will be off the chain yo." As they continue to talk about the party they didn't know that a great evil will rise and will try and take over their small town an then the whole world.

As the night of the party was drawing near the town decide to move the location of the party from town square to the tome of shadow fang the evil spirt was imprison over 100 years ago not know that he would rise up from his grave to seek his revenge and to besmirch those who wrong him.

As the party was in full swing when all of a sudden when the clock struck midnight the sky itself to hellish red as black lighting crack across the sky, and the ground began to shook violently as a mass bedlam brook out but star, nick, Andy, christen, and amber stud frozen in place for they knew what going to happen but yet they frighten be on relief as the ground split open wide then a shadow came rushing out of the hole and there standing before them a figure that made our faces go blancuiten in fear but Amber remember something about the legend of shadow fang and that if the chosen ones use the true power of Halloween and some positive energy for good they can vanquish the evil spirit shadow fang. But Joe ask "who are the chosen ones?"

And Amber told them "the ones who know the true spirit of Halloween and the names are one is one shines bright in the night sky, the one who's name after a gem, ones who is name rimes with sandy, ones whose name rimes with bow, the one whose name is a nickname that those who are name Chris, and lastly the one whose name is has the sole of a tiger and the courage of a lion."

As our heroes relies that prophases is pointing to them and it was up to them to save the town and Halloween as they rush in to face the spirt shadow fang he laugh when your heroes said that they are the chosen ones that were destine to defeat him and took lightly to them not believing that they were the chosen ones and he said in a very booming and bone chilling voice **"HAHA SO THIS IS SO SOPOSED TO BE THE CHOSEN ONES HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH YOU FELTHY LITTLE WORMS FOR YOU ARE JUST MEAR MOTLAS YOU CAN'T HANDEL THE POWER THAT I POSEST!."**

This was a mistake on shadow fangs part for he had miss judge them they could handle his power and his is on the very edge of going back before our heroes sent him back for all of eternity shadow fang try one last time to destroy them by blasting them all at once be our heroes were ready and sent a more powerful blast back at him as he was fading away he told them one last thing in that same booming and bone chilling voice **"YOU MAY HAVE WON BUT BE WARN THE SPIRTS OF HALLOWEEN WILL LIVE ON AND WILL TAKE OVER YOUR PATHITC WORLD ON DAY OR ANOTHER THE EVIL SPIRTS WILL BE THE TRUE RULERS OF THIS WORLD!**

And with that Halloween was save but as for our heroes the collapse for exaughtion form the fighting one they woke up they came to see that they were in the hospital for once they had found them on the ground not moving they rush them here to the hospital where they were given a tone of candy and the key to the city for the valiant job protecting the city and with that whenever evil my rise on Halloween night, they know who to call the chosen ones to protect them.

**So what do you think of my first Halloween story? Let me know **


End file.
